mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Seismo
Seismo is a Cragsters Mixel. He is voiced by Tom Kenny in the shorts and all other material. Description Seismo is a quiet and shy Cragster with huge feet. He can cause an earthquake or avalanche to bury Nixels with them! Background Coconapple Seismo and Zorch mix to get a coconapple off of the tree, which Seismo desperately wants. In the end, Zorch eats the coconapple that knocked out Seismo. Cookironi Seismo is one of the Mixels sitting back, enjoying cookironis. Suddenly, he and the others are trying to fight for the last one. Electrorock Krader has the idea to have a digging contest. The Cragsters finish, but Krader is missing. They end up finding him held captive by the Electroids. Seismo and Shuff think that they are sacrificing Krader, but the Electroids are just preparing for the Electroid Annual Dance Party. Later, the Cragsters decide to join in the dance party and they mix to a max. The Cragster Max participates in the dance contest against the Electroid Max in the end. Nixels Seismo helps Flain fend off many annoying Nixels, as the creatures try to ruin the friends' lava slide. Eventually, Seismo steps on a Nixel with his large feet. Murp Seismo is seen at the barbecue party, and is burnt at the end. Mailman Seismo is the first to help Shuff attempt to catch Zorch to get the package Shuff was expecting. He tries blocking him with a large boulder, but to no avail. He later mixes with Shuff and Krader to create the Cragsters Max to "Crush Zorch's rush!" Another Nixel Seismo appears at the end, mixed with Zaptor, and injures Major Nixel. A Nixel brings him to Nixels Land, who is successful in bringing back the cubit. Rockball Seismo is one of the players in Rockball, but Flain catches the ball on fire, so he and Krader come up with the idea for Mixelball. Seismo and the other Mixels then join in. Elevator Seismo and the gang are heading in the elevator, but no room for Lunk. Relationships Other Cragsters Infernites Seismo is best friends with Flain and often rides on lava slides and give each other hugs with him. But he dislikes Zorch (for whom he is very afraid to mix with). It is unknown to what Seismo thinks about Vulk. Electroids Frosticons Fang Gang Flexers Set Information Seismo was released as one of the Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number is 41504 and contains 50 pieces. Trivia *He is known as the shy one, and he gets scared quite easily. *His name is a pun on the word "seismic". *He is best friends with Flain. *His favorite food is a Coconapple. *He can only say a few words, and grunts sometimes. *He looks as if he has no mouth. *He can Mix with like Vulk, Zorch, Zaptor,Volectro, and Flain. *He only has one Murp Mixel. *He appears in the most episodes, alongside Krader. **He is the only Mixel who appears in 8 episodes. He misses 8 episodes - Hot Lava Shower, Pothole, Changing a Lightbulb, Wrong Colors, Nixel "Mix Over", Bar B Cubes, Snow Half-Pipe, and Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness. *Seismo is the first Mixel to have huge feet. **He digs with his feet. *He is often mistaken as the leader of the Cragsters. *He was originally meant to be called "Shuff", with Shuff instead being called "Seismo" in his place. Gallery Set Seismo Bag.png Seismo.png Seismo 2.jpg Seismo set.jpg Artwork NixelsEp.jpg|Lava slide! Coconapple.jpg|I didn't want to mix! All Mixels Cookironi.jpg|Mmm Zorch Seismo 2.jpg|This isn't gonna end well. Seismo and Zorch.jpg|Whoa Zorch! Electron Dance Party.png|Dance off! Cragsters Electrorock.png|You aren't Krader Seismo Bio.jpg|On mobile website Mailman14.jpg|Shuff! Mailman13.jpg|Yay for you Shuff! Mailman9.jpg|Ow... Mailman8.jpg|Whoa! Mailman7.jpg|Really? Mailman6.jpg|Yes Shuff? Rad Fun! Rad Fun!.jpg|YAY! Murp11.jpg|Ow NixelsEp2.jpg|Get lost Nixel! Seismo and Shuff.png|WINNER! LAUGH OUT LOUD.jpg|Huh? seismo happy.jpg|Seismo happy. AW SCHNIXEK.jpg|UH OH. Oh no.jpg|WHAT!? Oh yeah.jpg|Yeah! AAAAHHHHHHH.jpg THE Mixels are here.jpg Combinations Mixes Vulksmo.png|With Vulk Seismectro.png|With Volectro Flaismo.jpg|With Flain Zapmo.jpg|With Zaptor Seizorch.jpg|With Zorch Murps Video Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Characters Category:Series One Category:Cragsters Category:2014 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Earth Category:One Eyes Category:Huge Feet Characters